The present invention relates to a steering device for a vehicle.
Conventionally, some steering devices for vehicles are provided with a steering column that can be detached from the vehicle main body. The steering column supports a steering shaft rotatably. The purpose of such steering devices lies in relaxation of impact, for example, when a vehicle front end collision occurs and the driver collides against the steering wheel (secondary collision) due to the action of inertia. Usually, in this kind of steering device, a fixed bracket for supporting the steering column is configured as a break-away bracket. When a load of not less than a predetermined load acts on the fixed bracket in the vehicle forward direction, the fixed bracket detaches from the vehicle main body. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-62434.
However, the conventional steering device is configured such that, after the fixed bracket detaches from the vehicle main body, the steering column is no longer supported on the vehicle main body by the fixed bracket. As a result, the steering column (steering wheel) may fall off.